Luck was Never in my Favor
by Team Cloverred
Summary: Crossover of Teen Titans and Young Justice. Mostly Young Justice however. Strippers, heros... Nothing can go wrong. Pairs; Roy&Jinx, BirdFlash, BBRae. Mature Content for lemon. Enjoy fellow readers please no flames. We own no characters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Gar sat in his apartment not expecting anything to big to happen. They'd planned to celebrate his birthday the next weekend. I mean who celebrates on a Tuesday? He sunk into his sofa with a smile.

Roy walked in without even knocking. Wally laughed shaking his head. "Man you have no fear." Roy walked in with smirk on his face. "Where's the birthday boy?" They found him and began berating him.

Gar looked up at them from his spot on the sofa hands controller in hand. His thick hair had gotten a little long hanging in his eyes. He had a piece of licorice in his mouth. "Hey what brings you here?" he raked a hand through his hair.

"Well I knew that you'd have nachos." Wally smirked coming in with a plate full of chips. Roy rolled his eyes and looked at Gar. "It's your birthday that calls for celebration!" He rose his hands to cheer.

"And nachos apparently." he sat up. "What did you have in mind?" He shook his head. "It's a Tuesday. And it's just 18 not that big of a deal right?"

"False. Not only are you an adult now... You can go to Pink Kitty Kat's club." Roy smirk. Wally nodded. "We are going to show you what big boys do." He held up a bundle of one's. "And not to mention birthday boy's get lap dances. Bring your ID!" Roy stated looking at Wally. "No way in hell am I driving all over town picking up shit you forgot." Roy commented remembering Wally's 18th.

Gar laughed, he carefully got up and dressed. "What's the Pink Kitty Kat cub?" He showed his ID to Roy before shoving his wallet in his pocket."Am I driving you drunks around?"

"Wally is designated driver tonight he's got a meeting with the JL in the morning." Roy smirked rolling his eyes. Wally huffed and finished the plate and taking his finger to clean off the remaining cheese. "Someone wants to play hero." He scoffed.

Wally put the plate in the sink. "Come on we got to be home before one." Wally had his keys to his Hennessey Venom car.

"Buzz Kill." Roy murmured under his breath.

Gar chuckled walking with them he climbed into the back seat. "You never told me what this place was..." he could be so naive at times even after Roy had mentioned lap dancing.

"Well we what it to be a surprise." Roy said taking shotgun. Wally drove just like his name... He had sixteen speeding tickets but thanks to knowing the big wigs he seemed to get out of every single one. They pulled up to a plain looking brick building with pink neon lettering lights. "Welcome to the strip club boys." Wally announced.

Gar felt a blush raise on his face. "Really guys?" he asked putting up a bit of a flight till they dragged him into the building.

Jinx worked every night, she had a debt to pay off. She walked through the club. She was in a pink and black outfit. Her hips swayed with each step. She was in a tiny skirt that jingled with each sway, her Bartlett top pushing her pale breasts up. Her garter belt tattoo visible. She'd never been there when _he_ was. Her makeup looking perfect with her bright cat eyes

Wally felt his guts twist as he walked in behind them. The sweet candy like smell hit him like wall. He took a deep breath as he put on his happy smile for his buds. Instantly you could see three women with no tops on while the main stage and the main girl _Lady Luck_.

Raven felt yet another man grab her ass. She honestly shouldn't have been bothered by it, she did work at a strip club, but this had been the fourth time just this night. She spun around and gripped his hand nearly crushing all the bones in his hand. "Do I look like a dancer to you?" She growled. The man shook his head trying to pull his hand out of her grasp. "Do you need a drink?" She asked in the same tone. He squeaked, "No" in a high pathetic tone.

"Then keep your damn hands to yourself." She stated. She walked off wearing her black tight shorts and pale pink corset top. She grabbed another Trey and looked at the ticket. "Table two." The bartender, Jack stated. Raven nodded and gave him a smile. He nodded and smiled back. "Thanks babe." He stated smoothly. She felt her skin flush as she turned and cursed Azar for making such a beautiful man gay.

Jinx danced beautifully on stage reach move was sensual and seductive. Her eyes glanced over and caught the sight of Roy. She smirked she had a feeling that was where she was going to make her money. Her skirt came off revealing matching panties.

Roy smirked his favorite dancer wasn't in tonight but his second favorite was. He smirked grabbing the wad of cash and pushed through the crowd. "Pick a girl Gar, Cindy is cute but Pixie the blonde knows how to move her ass." Roy commented pointing at the women. He made it to the stage and placed a five on the stage.

Jinx picked it up the five and blew him a kiss. She finish her dance before disappearing behind the curtain coming back out in her bra and panties. She ran her tongue over her deep red lips."Hey big boy.. Whatcha looking for?"

Gar swallowed hard and fidgeted in his seat. He looked to Wally. "I feel so uncomfortable..."

Wally nodded. "This is more Roy scene he knows every dancer and waitress." Raven saw the two sitting and she recognized the two from the TV not to mention the one was green. "Drinks?" She asked.

"What if I don't want to pick a girl?" He asked looking up at the beautiful waitress. He blushed softly. "Can I get coke?" He looked to Wally.

Wally looked up and smiled. "Hey Rach how's Dick?" He asked.

She let her cold demeanor soften just a bit. "As stubborn as ever I actually left two months ago." She answered.

He nodded understanding. "As did Gar and me. YJ was just too crowded." Not to mention Artemis was still there.

Raven seemed to close up once more seeing someone walk in. "Sorry Wally I got to get back to work anything to drink?"

"I'll take that pineapple juice you make me." Raven nodded and began to walk away, "Rach. It's Gars birthday today."

"It's okay you don't have to pick one. This is more of Roy's type of thing. We can get pretend you got one. From the looks of it Roy's going be distracted anyways. It's your birthday man you can choose." He didn't mention that his 18th birthday lap dance ended him being laugh out of the booth. He didn't quite understand his body. He could get and keep erections but not as often as he thought was normal. Even his first time with Artemis. Forty five minutes later she called him a liar and freak for not being able to get off.

Gar let out a soft sigh of relief. "I just don't feel like making a fool of myself. Nor am I sure I feel right about doing it...I mean I know I'm a guy I should be all over this kinda thing but it makes me feel sleazy." He watched this Rachel walk away. His eyes never leaving her form. "You know her dude?" he asked curiously something told him he had to get to know her.

"I promise man you're not the only one that doesn't enjoy this I swear the only reason Roy hangs out with me is because we're roommates. We are such polar opposites. Taking women home every night. Never wanting to eat anything that is delicious. It goes on and on." He turned his head looking at the girl then back at him. "Yeah she was on that team Dick started the Titans? Rachel, although I don't think that's her real name. Dick told me she pretty mellow moody cafe nose in a book type.

Garfield rose a brow."But you flirt with everyone. I always assumed you were a ladies man." he shrugged it off. "So she's like us?" He asked still watching her from across the room. "She's beautiful."

Wally smiled his flirtatious side was mainly because he was covering up the fact that most women didn't turn him on at all. He tapped his fingers a few times. "Just because I flirt doesn't mean I see woman as toys. If I want a girls attention I'll treat her correctly to earn it." He smiled as he watched Gar. "Shame she can give you one huh?" He joked.

Gar smirked at his friends comment about earning it. "You're a strange one Wal. I don't pretend to understand you." He felt his face turning purple at the thought of Rachel's wonderful ass against his body. "I would definitely make a fool of myself then. "

Raven personally made Wally's drink putting some pineapple chunks and a shot of coconut flavoring in it. She placed a cherry on the rim of the coke and swayed over to the table. Her long violet hair fell forward brushing her face. "Virgin pina colada for you." She sat the drink down. "And coke for Gar." She placed the drink in front of him before leaning about three inches from his ear. Her warm vanilla musk cover her skin while hints of lavender mingled along the edges of her neck. "It's on the house Happy Birthday." She said smiling brightly.

He breathed in her delicate scent committing it to memory. "Thanks." he whimpered with a small shutter.

Raven nodded, "if you need anything else just holler." She moved away swinging her hips.

"I have to get to know her." Gar announced his eyes watching her walk away. "Can you help?" hopeful sound to his voice.

Wally smiled. "Of course my friend."

* * *

Roy smirked holding his bills. "I don't know little _luck_ maybe what can get for a hundred?" He asked cocking a brow at her.

Jinx's hair fell over her right shoulder, her bright eyes showing for a brief second. She took his hand and started her walk to a private room. "Depends on what your looking for." She spoke in a smooth tone one that hinted at so much more.

Roy licked his lips. "How about a blow job? And extra twenty if you tell me your real name."

Jinx knew the rules, and the list. He was definitely on it. She took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't turn him down. She lead him into the small curtained off area where she pushed him to sit in a large thrown style chair. "What differences does my name make?" She asked as she moved her hips to the music playing inner the loud speaker.

She danced herself to a kneeling position in front of him. He delicate fingers first ran up his thoughts. "I'm assuming you also know the rules?" She asked softly as her fingers started at his zipper. Her eyes were full of life as she looked up at him. Her eyes watched his, she'd learned most men preferred it that way. She slid his pants slowly down his legs, as her fingertips brushed over his bare skin there were small sparks, just enough to bring his skin to life. She slowly licked her lips. The back of her mind telling her to just get it over with. She slowly ran her tongue over the length of his shaft. Swirling it gently around his tip. The same spark her fingers caused being present.

He smiled watching her every move. Of course he knew the rules Jade, and him were very acquainted. He leaned into her whispering in her ear. "I want your name so I can moan it when I'm coming." He leaned back letting the look in her eye egg him on. He moaned as the spark moved up over his body. He liked this girl she was different and strangely intoxicating.

"I go by Jinx. I don't have a "real name."" Why had she told him that? However it was too late to change it now. She slowly wrapped her lips around him. She swirled her tongue around his tip before beginning to softly suck on him. She quickly learned his cues and had both the rhythm and pressure down. Her tongue rubbing the underside of his shaft.

Roy was about to tell her that sounded like another strippers name but he didn't voice it as her tongue moved around him. He moaned softly gripping the soft leather seat under him. "Oh Jinx."

Jinx worked her magic her tongue pushing into his sensitive spots with a few well placed shocks. She moved up and down on him, taking him fully into her mouth. She learned quickly how to suppress her head reflex and had gotten good at doing just that. Roy bit his lip as he groaned. Strippers usually did know what they were doing but she was pure magic. "Jinx!" He croaked. He pulled her

off him knowing he could spill any second. "Oh Jinx..." He moaned as she handed him cloth so he could let go.

Jinx took a deep breath reminding herself she had a tooth brush back stage. It was strange having him say her name. She looked to him.  
Roy smiled taking a deep breath and then zipped himself back up. "Thanks beautiful you're amazing." He handed her $175.

Jinx blinked. "You have given me too much.." she slowly stood up giving him a strange look.

"It's a tip you did better than most of the girls here. Not to mention you _spark_ my interest."

Jinx rolled her eyes but pocketed the money. Well shoved it in her bra. She knew she'd have to split it in half for the bosses fee. She was still working at buying herself back. "Thanks...I never got your name?"

"Roy Harper. It was so lovely to meet you." He answered like he hadn't just paid her for sex but a business deal instead.

Jinx sighed. "You don't have to try and be so polite with me. I know what I am. "

Roy smiled. "Honestly I think you ladies get treated like shit. Besides your more likely to remember me if I act better then the same old asshole."

Jinx nodded. "Fair enough. Do you request anything else Mr. Harper?"

"No thank you again Jinx."

* * *

Gar reached over the table hugged him tightly. "I owe you one... What about you, you interested in anyone?" He watched a girl dance. "How does anyone like this?"

 _ **Dick**_. The name instantly came into his brain but he huffed trying to ignore the stupidity behind it all. "Besides M'gann?" He smirked pulling his classic card. "She too busy with Conner."

Gar rose a brow. "I don't believe you. You hesitated. Spill man." He leaned back in the booth. His eyes scanning the place.

Wally shrugged taking a big drink. "I just haven't found what I'm looking for." He answered as honest as possible. "I though she was the one for me and then the whole drama with Artemis." He responded.

"What did happen there? If you don't mind me asking." He looked around. "Where on God's green earth did Roy go?"

Wally groaned. "It's a long story that can be summed up as I didn't full fill her every need. She's a bit hard to please. He looked at the staged and shook his head. "Probably took the main girl to the back. Begging her for sex. He'd spend less on a prostitute."

Raven noticed Wally had finished his drink and decided to be the good waitress she was she brought Gar a fresh drink too. As she set down the drinks Wally spoke up. "Rach, my man here thinks out of all these beautiful women you are by far the prettiest and instead of being the asshole type that usually come in here actually is nervous to talk to you. So being his wingman I'm wondering what he has to do or say to get you to agree to a date?"

Raven flushed looking at Gar. "I'm flattered honestly. But I try to stay away from dating patrons." She grabbed the other glasses. "But the Courthouse coffee shop I'm there Tuesday's." She smiled looking at Gar. "Maybe you'll happen to be there sometime."

Gar at first glared at his friend then nodded. "Maybe you will." He took a deep breath as what Wally said sunk in. "Wait he is what...? So much for always upholding the law... And does he really have that much trouble in that department?"

Wally smirked. He told him he'd help he keeps his promises. "He likes women Gar like I don't think you understand how many he's probably been with."

"So he's more a one and done kind of man. Kinda makes me sick." He looked at the time. "So what's your meeting about tomorrow?"

Wally scoffed "Yeah it's terrible. It's an excuse to go have some responsibility. I'm tired of partying and Roy to be really honest. If it goes well I will be going on missions again instead of solo work."

Gar nodded. "Thinking of joining Dick's team?" He asked innocently. His green eyes watching the room carefully.

Wally smiled thinking of getting to work with Dick again. "Yeah I'd love that."

Jinx smiled and lead him back out, before going backstage and brushing her teeth with a shudder. "You doing okay sunshine? Feels like your burning a hole in my head."

Raven walked forward what did you do with him?" She questioned knowing Jeff would have shit fit if he saw her going back with a patron.

Jinx turned to her. "What I'm paid to do doll. Got to work off my debt." Truth was Jeff knew, and often took advantage of a select few of his girls.

Raven sighed "Just be careful Jinxie. I worry about you."

Jinx sighed. "Trust me Rae if I had a choice I wouldn't be doing this." She looked at the other sorceress. "Is he looking for me?"

"Yeah he wants you dancing right now." Raven answered lowly.

Roy walked over to the booth with shit eating grin.

Gar smiled. "He seems like a good guy. Little strict but good all the same." He looked to Roy. "Have fun?"

Roy smiled "orgasmic fun how about you?"

Gar shook his head. "I can't believe you pay for that... But we were pretty good out here.. Ready to go home?"

Roy shrugged "She was really good. How was your dance? Wall you get a dance?"

Wally shook his head. "Nope I'm good."

Gar shrugged. "It was fine. So ready?" he asked getting impatient. But then something caught his eyes. There was a large gentlemen sitting closer to the stage then anyone else. He thought it was curious.

Jinx changed costumes quickly and made it back to the stage. She has amazing upper body strength and moved with skill around a pole before dancing. To the edge of the stage as she started to strip. It happened with in seconds. The big man stood and broke rule number one.

His hand for easily around her thin ankle and with one good pull Jinx hit the stage. Head first, a sickening crack filled the air. Her body went limp as he threw her over his shoulder. Her arms hung lifelessly above her head. He was quickly moving towards the emergency exit.

Gas jumped up. "I don't think that's supposed to happen.. " the room was super crowded as he pushed through going to block the exit of the brute.

Roy was right on Gars heels as he suddenly felt sick. Wally jumped up but got caught in the crowd as everyone was now being ushered out by dancers and waiters.

Raven had seen the entire thing and cursed as she moved back behind the curtain away from knowing eyes and teleported back behind the building.

Jeff the owner of the club was screaming at the men workers. "Get out there bring her back right now." Jinx was his and he'd be damned if he let some horn dog dragged her off. His blonde hair kept falling into his eyes. He pressed the bridge of his glasses up his nose and walked calmly to the exit.

The giant of a man looked down at Gar, who wasn't even half his size with a laugh. "How cute." He picked up the smaller boy with one hand. Who was trying to decide if it was safe to change into something, he was quickly bashed into a wall. Several times one night add. Mammoth kicked the door open before stepping out into the cool night air with the unconscious half naked girl over his shoulder.

Gar slid down the wall he was hit into. "And this is why I don't leave my apartment"

Roy dropped down using his legs as his strength he swept his leg out and trip the large man. "Hey I don't think that belongs to you." He pulled out a pen from his pocket that was actually the same technology as his stunning arrows. He pressed it to the back of his leg and watched as it stunned the man. "Gar a little help."

Jinx bounced off the ground as the large man came crashing to the ground.

Mammoths growled. "Oh and I take it she belongs to you?" he groaned not staying stunned for long. "Why do you care about the whore?"

Gar picked up the slim women. "Where do I take her Roy?" He knew she would need medical help he moved quickly away from the two fighting.

"Around the front." Roy had jumped on top of the huge man and began wrestling with him. "She's not an object that you can just take." He shrugged with him until he took his belt out of his pants ready to use them as a makeshift handcuff.

Raven managed to appear out of nowhere. "Gar!" She called. "Help me back here." She ushered him to a back room. She knew he would be trustworthy as she shut the door quickly. "Put her on the couch."

Mammoth threw the red head over his large shoulder. "You're starting to really piss me off little man."

Gar gently laid her on the couch. "She needs medical attention. She's been out for a while, I wouldn't be surprised if she has a concussion."

Roy being trained by the very Green Arrow and Black Canary. He wrapped his arms around his waist and then his leg around his neck. He put up a hell of a fight but eventually Roy's persistent paid off and the giant tumbled to the ground.

Raven nodded and climb near her head. Her hands started to glow a light blue as she placed them over the girls head.

Gar blinked then remembered what Wally said. "So your a team of powers not gadgets?" he asked watched the girls his own bruises forming from hitting the wall. "This happen often?"

Jinx felt a searing pain in her head and the world start to spin. She opened her eyes as nauseousness set in. "Sunshine?"  
she asked seeing everything still as a blur.

Wally had zoomed around the back."Roy, let's get out of here the cops are out front. I'm not going to be on the new York Times front page." Just then Jeff came out with two bouncers. Roy jumped up and looked at Wally. "We got to get Gar." He stated pulling out his phone. "Get the Car."

Raven looked up at him, "Nightwing is the only one without powers." She blinked as she felt his curiosity peaking. "No this doesn't happen at all." As Jinx woke up Raven looked at her. "Careful your head was knocked a few times."

Gar looked at his ringing phone. "I have to go... probably not a great idea to stick around the police are here. See you since Tuesday beautiful." he walked out and moved to where he saw his boys. "Great idea boys... Let's go to a strip club... Yup!" he murmured under his breath.

Jinx whimpered. "I think I am going to be sick... What the hell happened?"she tried to sit up.

Roy growled and got into the car. "I've never felt so invigorated in my life." Wally scoffed and sped off.

Raven handed her a waste basket. "You were dancing and some asshole giant grabbed you and tried to take out the back exit. This man named Gar and this man with Red hair instantly went after him. They saved you. The one man looked like he had some sort of combat training if he was with Gar he might be a hero like me."

Jinx grabbed the basket and tossed her cookies. She rubbed her neck. It was also sore, she looked up at her. "I'll have to thank him sometime. Red's a regular." She tried to stand. "Ugh.. Can we go find Jeff.. I want to pay him and go home." Raven nodded. Pulling off her black apron that was around her waist and grabbed her tips.

* * *

Gar rolled his eyes. "We're hero's we do this shit every day..However she's something else."

Wally glanced back at Gar. "She?!" Roy sputtered "Your dancer?"

"No, she was a waitress..." Gar stated stated with a blush.

"Oh which one? I bet it was Julie big boobs blonde." Roy smirked. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Nope." he liked making Roy guess. He leaned back in the seat.

"Cindy? Jen? Oh my god was Angel working tonight she's crazy. Pretty, a fox in bed but damn near cocoku crazy." He stated with big expression on his face.

"still no.. And Jesus dude is there anyone you haven't slept with?" He shook his head.

"Most of the waitress don't even have to be paid either." He thought for a moment. The only two I didn't sleep with is Becky she's a total pussy eater and Rachel she's new and has a stick up her ass."

Gar shook his head. "You deplorable at times Roy. How often do you go to this place?" He asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"Once a week maybe twice." He shrugged it off not really understanding at all how one could stand to go to that place.

Gar closed his eyes. "My ribs hurt.."

"Man I have some medicine you want some." Wally asked.

"God yes otherwise I won't sleep tonight. "He sighed. Wall opened his glove box giving him extra strength ibuprofen nothing ever worked on his system unless it was extra strength. Gar took it happily. "Enough fun for one birthday.. Drop me of at my place?" Wally nodded as he sped down the road way.

* * *

Jinx whined with each step. She was staggering around. "I hope he doesn't want attention tonight... I'm not in the mood..." Raven held her tongue. She didn't know why Jinx let Jeff own her like that. Jeff was talking to the police as the girls walked out. Jinx was rubbing her head. "Hey boss.. Sorry I can see you're busy.. Can I go for the night?"

Jeff grabbed her wrist and pulled her right to him. "My poor girl are you feeling okay I was so worried about you. You make sure to lock that pervert up. I can't have my girls afraid of customers." The policeman nodded and looking at the skinny girl. Raven stood off by the side and glared at Jeff the entire time. He'd never act like this unless there was some one to show off too.

Jinx winced both in pain and disgust. "I feel like I got hit by a truck." She looked up at him as the policeman walked away.

"Take those pills I gave you and you'll be fine in the morning." He spat hardly caring at what the girl was feeling or thinking. "Where is my money?"

Jinx reached in her bra counted her money giving him half. She'd had a pretty productive night. "Yes sir." she mimicked back in a low voice back to him.

"Excuse me?" He asked gripping her arm. "I don't like that tone girl." Raven grabbed her arm. Coming to her rescue. "See you tomorrow Jeff."

Jinx leaned on Raven's shoulder. "Stop the spinning..I want to get off this crazy ass tilt o whirl..." She looked up at her. "Help me home?"

Raven wrapped her arms around her waist, "you wanna stay with me tonight?"

"Could I?" she asked, her own place was a tiny studio apartment that didn't ever really have a bedroom just a pull down bed, it was in poor shape at best.

Raven nodded leaning into her, "Of course I want to make sure your concession doesn't come back." Raven pulled her close and when they were back away from all the crowd she teleported them to her place.

Jinx confidence disappeared once she out of the club."Can I shower?" she asked fidgeting and looking around the very nice apartment compared to hers.

Raven walked into her kitchen and began making tea for them. "Of course second door on the left." Jinx went and took a shower, she came out in a towel. The water having washed away some of the makeup that cover your bruises she had. Raven handed her a mug. "This will help." She took a sip of her tea. "My bed is big enough if your not weird about sharing other wise I can pull out some blankets for the couch."

Jinx took a sip. "Do you have a shirt I could use..I left my street clothes at work..."

Raven pulled her in to the dark room a cherry oak bureau was in the corner. "Second drawer down." She went and sat on the navy blue comforter. Still watching her and sipping her tea. Jinx reached in bending over and picking a shirt. She let the towel drop, even from behind she was on the verge of being so thin you could count her ribs. She pulled the shirt on before braiding her hair and then neatly hanging up the towel. The two had become fast friends, both being magic users with dark souls. She picked up her tea and sauntered over to the bed."Don't let him pull you in any deeper sunshine." she warned.

Raven shuttered at the look of her frail body. It was good she was just a dancer, sex with any strong man would easily break her in two, or suffocate her at least. Raven shook her head just working for this loser guy for two months she could see how he sucked girls in. She never asked but always wondered why jinx was so deep with Jeff. "I worry you're already there." Raven had become familiar with the club nearly a year earlier when the Titans had an mission to get some info on a local mob boss. He was always at Pink Kitty Kat and Raven and Star posed under cover as waitresses.

After Raven had this need to fix Jeff's big ass ego and prove that not all girls needs scum like him to live. She was determined to get all the girls away from Jeff. But mostly Jinx. She was so submissive to him and as she sat in her bedroom she was 99% positive that if Mr. Ass wipe called Jinx up and told her to go back to the club she would.

Jinx sighted as she shortly crawled into the bed. Her skin was soft and warm. She'd been here for years, since she was 16. She curled into herself a bit, her head on the pillow. "I didn't have a choice." her head was still throbbing. She shuttered thinking about where she came from. This oddly was better. She looked up at Raven her bright magenta eyes looking into the amethysts she was growing to love. "Can I play with your hair, it just looks so soft.."

Raven sighed as she never understood her brief answers. "Jinx if you wanted to get out you know you could right?" She laid down and grabbed the girls hand pushing it through her silk strands.

Jinx shook her head. "I can't.. it's complicated. But I'm still in debt..."she gently played with the girls hair. "I barely can afford to live now as it is. And I'm not going back to where I came from..."

Raven shook her head. "You should move in with me. I have an extra room that is not being use at all. And we could shared rent."

"Really?" There was genuine shock in her voice. Her fingers brushing through the silky locks. "I get pretty annoying sunshine."

Raven turned looking at her. "I would love to have a roommate. It gets lonely here."

Jinx flung her arms around her. "I feel like I finally found a friend in you. It's such a strange feeling. I'm so used to being a freak..."she smiled. "If you mean it then yes. I'd love to live here with you... This place is so much nicer then my neighbor hood. But to be fair when I moved in I was 16 and the guy asked no questions.."

"I've always been a freak too." Raven hugged the girl going out of her own comfort zone. "You'll be happier here."

Jinx enjoyed curling into the bed. "Night sunshine." She was warm and soft.


	2. Birdflash

**AN: If you don't like Yoai, or Birdflash pair, perhaps this chapter isn't for you. It's chuck full of fluffy, flirty, and sexual tension between to "best friends." Rated M to be safe! Thanks guys. (more editing will happen later too.)**

Dropping Gar off at his place just moments before, Wally was just a few blocks from home when he noticed that his phone was blinking letting him know he had a message he asked Roy to read it to him.

"It's from Dick, he wants to know if your busy this weekend." Wally felt his heart start to race as he told him to typed back. "Besides my meeting tomorrow no." He wondered if Roy could see the interest peaking in his eyes or not. He highly doubted it since Roy was only concern was himself. He took the phone back once they pulled into the car port. He read the Acrobat's response and didn't hide the smile that came with it. _**'I could use some bro time.'**_

Across town in a different type of house all together Dick was laying on his back his eyes staring at his ceiling, his phone on his chest as he waited for an answer from his friend. A red haired beauty slept peacefully next to him but he honestly noticed that with each rise of her chest he found himself feeling jealous she was able to sleep so well. His phone finally vibrated and he lifted the dim screen to see, **_'Yes I need to get away from Roy.'_** Dick looked over at Star to see if she stirred at all. When he knew she would be out for the rest of the night he kicked his legs over and sat up, with a racing hopeful heart he typed a quick reply.  
 _ **  
'You could crash here tonight if you wanted.'  
**_  
Wally moved towards the fridge his stomach telling him that he was all out of fuel, a speedster metabolism tends to do that. He opened the door and spotted a container of seven layer bean dip. _'That will work.'_ He though as his phone vibrated once again causing him to read what had just came in, and grabbed a bag of chips. "Good night Roy." He stated hoping Roy would turn in for the night. He took out a chip and scooped it as he fought with his own thoughts. _'If I take Dick up on his offer does that show that I'm too eager? If I don't then will he be disappointed or irritated that he even offered?'_ He sighed deeply peeking at the clock on his wall. It was ten after midnight. Finally he decided that since he was already home he'd call it. _**'Thanks for the offer D but I just got home and it's late. I should be done with the JL by noon tomorrow what time should I come by?'**_ He laid down on his bed his head spinning. He regretted not running straight over there but at the same time he needed sleep and god knew he wouldn't be able to breathe let alone sleep if he was at the Tower.

Wally began to noticed by the time Artemis and he broke up that his frame of mind was frazzled. The whole idea of having a girlfriend appeased to him, it still did in way. He just wanted the right girl or at least one that wouldn't accuse him of being a freak. Dick and him had always been tight and as the years went on Wally was more drawn to him. He was his best pal so was it really that strange that he loved him like a younger wise brother?

 _'Liar.'_ The thought jumped into his head. He huffed loudly and placed his food on his dresser. "I don't love him like that." He said out loud as if that would convince his thoughts. He had convinced himself so many times that he wasn't digging on his best friend but those damn thoughts kept pushing through.

Dick sighed at the message but understood it. **_'Alright man, and any time you like. I don't have patrol tomorrow, and we're not in the middle of any mission. I'm just going to get in some training.'_** he shifted back into his bed, glad that he at least something to look forward toward.

He hadn't seen his best friend in too long, with Wally in college and bring on separated teams it made things difficult. He'd really grown up in the last few months. It had been over a year since he became Nightwing. He'd grown taller and no longer looked like a twelve year old girl.

Wally forced his mind to stop jumping from one thought to the next. Finishing his snack and brushing his teeth he got ready for been He turned on some calming sounds Thunderstorm being his favorite and settled in for the night. ' _ **I'll see you soon.'**_

 _ **'Can't wait.'**_

* * *

Wally woke up at eight showered dressed made himself a big breakfast and then grabbed a pair of cleaned clothes before getting into his car and heading to the famous Mount Justice. Batman was there ready to hear his proposition and need to be on a team once more. He had taken off for school, for Artemis...and of course that all fell through. After a hour Batman told him he'd be back to him with in the next few days.

Wally drove to the Titans Tower his heart pounding. As he parked he saw Cyborg and gave him a wave before going back into main common room.

Rob was coming up from training his slim tank clung to his sweat sculpted chest. His black hair fell into his masked face, it was easier to train in a mask then sunglasses. He smiled up at his now only sightly taller friend then his watch. "You're early..I need a shower..I got a little carried away this morning." his mind raced thinking about all the frustration he'd worked so hard to work off.

The speedsters heart was racing as he fought with his desire. He gave him a smirk. "Then I'll eat while you shower." He hid the fact his hair on the back of his neck was standing on edge. He walked to the fridge and opened it.

Dick disappeared to quickly shower and redress. Star walked past him in the hall and didn't say a word, she wasn't as cheery as she normally was. She glared at the back of Wally's head for a moment when she stepped into the kitchen. Exhaling slowly she stopped trying to reason that it wasn't Wally's fault it was Dick's.

Wally made himself a sandwich and was quietly eating as Star walked in. "Hello beautiful." He greeted. Dick was lucky he had found such a beautiful sweet girl.

"Hello friend, Wally." She greeted in a cold tone and shut the fridge having gotten out a bottle of water. "Can I ask a question of you?"

Wally was to involved with his sandwich skills that he didn't even noticed her frosty attitude but as he heard her question he paused, rose a brow and nodded. "Of course you can."

She looked at him before walking over towards where he sat. It took her a minute to mull over how to say what was on her mind. She had to get some answers, she missed flying. "Do you know why he finds me of the unattractive?"

Wally sat down the coke he was drinking confusion playing across his ever feature. "Dick? Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because he won't partake of..." she got quiet for a moment her eyes thinking. "He has no desire to have sex with me..." Her face was now as red as her hair, ashamed of how it sounded and how she admitted it so freely.

Wally nearly fell off the stool. He couldn't believe what she was confiding in him. He moved over and wrapped his arms around her, giving her comforting hug. "He's probably stressed out Star. I'll talk to him see what's going on." He rubbed her arm. "You're a wonderful beautiful woman don't let him get you down okay."

Star nodded. "Okay thank you friend Wally." she kissed his cheek before walking out passing Robin. The two of them shared a glance that was awkward at best. Rob looked apologetic and she looked like a puppy somebody had kicked. "Sorry about that."

"Bye Star." Wally called after. He took a swig of of coke and rose his brow. "What is going on man?" He asked.

"With?" the raven haired man asked sitting next to him. "That's a pretty broad question." He ran a hand threw his still damp hair.

Wally eyes followed his hand before voicing, "Star and your relationship it's on the rocks?" He asked.

"Yeah... Has been for a while... What gave it away?" His voice sounded different sad almost as he looked at the ground.

"She did, she asked me why you didn't find her attractive." There was a quiet pause as his green eyes were piercing as he looked at him. "What happened dude is it stress or someone else?"

"She gorgeous, I'd be an idiot if I didn't see that." He sighed. "No other women even comes close to her. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Have you talked to her she doesn't understand that. She just sees it as you don't love her or find her attractive." Wally gently tapped against the counter.

"I've tried but Kori seems to think sex will fix every little problem. That its a cure all for stress, or that it will make whatever I'm thinking about go away. And unfortunately as much as I wanted her to be right. She isn't."

Wally nodded he only had been with Artemis and that experience was the exact opposite of pleasurable or relaxing. Instead of pushing it he decided to change the subject. "Well what did you want to do tonight?" He questioned.

"Anything to get me the hell out of here for a while." He looked up at him. "Followed by a night of video games? "

Wally got up brushed off the crumbs from the counter and finished off his coke. "Okay so the race track then?" He smirked.

Rob shrugged. "Sure. You drive?" he took a deep breath, "thanks for coming by the way."

Wally nodded. "Of course like I said a little time away from Mr. Womanizer is a refresher." He climbed into the green venom car. He watched the thin fit man climb into his car and his stomach clenched in protest. The Race Track was a place Wall found when he had been first recruited to the team. He showed the only 14 year old sidekick at the time, days later showing him he could go as fast as him if he wanted to. That was years ago and know both were old wiser and not as carefree anymore. Wally really miss the young silly part of his friend that he was sure had disappeared years ago.

Dick climbed into the car leaving back in the seat. "What about you man, what's new? I mean college and all?"

Wally smirked rolling his eyes. "It's College I mean, people know who my parents are and they are kind of surprised that I'm not more like a brainaic like them." He drove the highway going at least a hundred but his car it felt only like a smooth ride. "I'm more of a goof off and I know that bugs my professors."

"Dude you are a genius. Look what you did to yourself. I mean come on." He looked at him licking his lips, pushing back his thoughts before quickly looking out the window.

Wally smirked. "Well thank you Mr. Detective. You ready to have your ass handed to you?" He asked finding a parking spot right in the front.

Dick laughed for the first time in months. "Are you driving or running?" He stood up slowly from his seat watching his friend move.

"Drive first then I'll kick your ass in running too." He got out and went to the booth paying for them both. "Give the man your wrist." Wally stated holding up the purple band.

"Yes sir." He teased in a firm tone holding out his arm. "How do you think your meeting went?"

"I can never tell with that Bat guy... He may be the most closed off person I know. I like to think it went well. I've been good and avoided the public unlike Roy."

"He's a hard read. That's for sure. And I lived with him. What happened last night? Did he get in more trouble?" he inquired his eyes sweeping over the cars to pick from.

Wally picked a red one. "We took Gar, out for his birthday, it just turned into a giant headache, but hey as long as Roy got his socks off."

"How does Gar's birthday lead to Roy getting his rocks off?" he picked a deep blue one climbing in and getting himself strapped in.

Wally sighed before grabbing a helmet. "You know how Roy has this complex of wanting to be nice but only if it's benefiting him? Well we went to that godforsaken strip club and poor Gar, he was mortified. Roy thinks strip clubs, banging chicks, and getting drunk is everyone's cup of tea." He put on the helmet and slammed down the eye guard.

Rob shook his head. "If anything you should have taken him to an arcade." He commented before slamming down his own eye guard. The two started there engines and waited for the green flag. This place could be consider a souped up go kart place. It had different types of courses you could go, and now they were over 20, they both found the highest dangerous, sign your life over, course.

* * *

Driving around the track was so thrilling it was enough to get Wally drunk off of it. As they finished their race Wally smirked pulling his helmet off, he never tell that he had let Dick win. "You can wipe that silly ass grin off your face bird boy."

Dick enjoyed every minute of the race, more so for spending time with his best friend then the adrenaline rush. He much preferred moving through the air. He stepped out of the car with his bright smile. "You would have to make me."

Wally moved forward and dropping his helmet into the drivers seat. "That can be arranged." Wal laughed as he looked at the slightly shorter man. "Maybe I'll just take that silly mask off instead who are you possibly hiding from here?" He questioned lifting his hands at the empty course.

"Rules are rules man you know that. Last thing I need is another verbal ass kicking." He looked Wally in the eyes grateful for his mask hiding his eyes. "Oh and how pray tell would you do that?"

"Wipe the smile off your face or take your mask." He walked forward watching him closely. He knew if he was going to play that game he could play right back.

"Like you could manage that." He took a step back feeling his heart start to race. He chuckled for good measure. "Besides we should get food you're probably hungry."

The devilish smile faded slightly on the speedsters face as he nodded. "Yeah I can almost hear the pepperoni pizza calling my name." He answered walking up and slinging his arm over his shoulder. "Aw... D you had a growth spurt..." He stated like he hadn't noticed a long time ago.

He put his arm around his friend, under his shoulders as he walked with him. "Yeah, I guess I did. And before you say it, yes it was about damn time." He be felt his heart slow down slightly. However he was enjoying how normal this felt.

The pair walked into the building and went to find some food. Wally suddenly was interested in Starfire. "So are you going to make up with Star?"

Dick's face fell, he took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to." He sighed, as his brain tossed around thoughts. _'Or that I want to.'_ He shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"Well let her down gently man okay don't keep dragging her along." Wally picked up a big slice.

He nodded before letting out an exasperated sigh. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with me man? I mean she beautiful and so sweet. I should be all over her but I can't get out of my own head." He leaned back rubbing his eyes through his mask. "I want to have things work.. But I know I'm not being fair to her.

"Sounds like you need to take some time for you. Try to figure out your feelings." Wally said his mouth full. He was surprised to hear such words from his friend mouth.

"What do I tell her? Kori your the most beautiful women I've ever seen. But my head gets in the way of me being able to give you what you deserve?... Shit dude I'm twenty, aren't I supposed to be more like Roy? Ready to jump her bones every ten seconds? I'm mean you're always flirting too." He sighed again.

Wally took a big drink and shrugged. "Trust me when I say no one wants to be like Roy. Maybe you just aren't attracted to her. That does happen you know. You can still love her or think she beautiful but still not physically attracted to her."

Dick just frowned. "Can we talk about something else... Literally anything else please." He took a drink and pushed the food away.

Wally felt bad for bring it up. "I'm here for you man." He reassured. "You going to finished that?" He asked pointing to his bratwurst.

"Help yourself." He replied. "Maybe there really is something to that don't date teammates rule."

Wally felt his face fall once more. "Yeah I guess so." This brought a thought about not being able to date the acrobat himself. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. He picked up the food trays and threw them away. "So beating you in video games now?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night so I went out... My room is stocked up with all your favorites. You should have seen the look I got at 3 am... Could have been the sunglasses though..." He stood up and cracked his neck.

Wally laughed he got in his car and kicked on the stereo. "Speaking of which." He smirked turning the dail up.

 _'I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can so I can  
Watch you weave then breathe your story lines  
And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can so I can...'  
_  
Wally smirked playing his favorite song to torture him with. He knew he probably get hit but the laughter the boy wonder would share with him after was worth it every time.

Without evening looking he smacked him in the shoulder. "Would you shut up." But Wally was right the laughter shortly followed. The second time he'd truly laughed in a long time. It filled the car as his smile broke onto his face.

Wally erupted in laughter as his stomach was a flutter with butterflies. "I mean you blame people? They think your a shady crazy person. You really need to stop hiding those blues. "  
 _  
'And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can so I can  
See the light that's right before my eyes.'_

Dick smirked pulling his mask down and looked at Wally with his piercing blue eyes. "And have half the world fall in love with me? No I think I'm good."

Wally's mouth dried instantly. "You're right put it back on. I can't handle the blue." He replied a little bit too honestly.

His smile grew. "Oh yeah? They make you want to confess your undying love for me don't you?" he only half teased. The other half seemed to have hoped? Dick stilled for a moment as he realized that he really might like Wally more than just a friend.

Wally shook his head as he pulled into the tower under ground parking garage. "Dick, you wonderful wonderful man, I think we should get married and adopt two boys that look exactly like us." He just mapped out his entire dream future in a joke. He touched his chest. "and it's all because of those eyes you have."

Dick slowly put his mask back on before getting out of the car. His brain feeling like it was on overload. "No daughters huh just sons?" he asked still playing along.

"You're right... what if Wally Jr, and Dick Jr. don't get along? Maybe a little sister would give them something to protect." He mused walking into the door.

"Juniors?" he asked pondering over the thought as they made their way over to Dick's room. "I see you've put a lot of thought into this." He joked

"Well you know..." He shrugged finding a box of snack well cookies. "I have all that time on my hands."

He kicked on the game system. "What shall we play oh husband of mine?" Part of him was truly enjoying this joke and didn't want it to end.

Wally sighed, as a light chuckle echoed in the small room. "I think we should start mild and work up to killing and blowing up zombies. Then afterwards we can cuddle because lord knows I'll be slightly terrified of the dark."

"I'll hold you to it." He plugged in one of their favorites before tossing him a controller. "As we are in for the night, I'm in citing the no pants rule." he dropped his and plopped down next to his best friend stealing a cookie. He kept it between his lips as he pulled off his mask and picked his profile to load.

Wally nearly lost it right there. His green eyes couldn't seem to unglued themselves to his body. "Uh..." He gulped and began shimming out of his dark jeans. He was wearing loose boxers which he was thanking god for. He pick his controller and began going through cars his eyes constantly checking him out, out of the corner of his eye.

Dick's smile was glued to his lips, he'd glace at his friend out of the corner of his eye every now and then. He grabbed a pillow threw it on the base of the bed and laid on his stomach. "Ready for a repeat of this afternoon?" he legs were just muscles, in fact his entire body was one solid muscle. His ass looked like you could bounce a quarter off it.

Wally had to hold in a mini shutter as he looked down at his friends perfect ass. _'What I'd give to have him writhing under me.'_ The thought flashed in his brain and suddenly he was shaking his head. _'Keep it together Walls.'_ He told himself. "You wish bird wonder."

Dick started the race, he was fidgety. He was having trouble getting comfortable. Some how this caused him to slowly shift closer to Wally. "So what did you ask for in this meeting you had anyway?"

Wally was focused on the game his finger furiously tapping the A button. His tongue was sticking out as he glanced at Dick. "I want to be put back on a team. Actually preferably your team.." he stated not giving his chance to win.

Dick gasped stopping his movement on the game. "Really? oh my god.. I would love to work with you again. I've missed working with you." he turned back to the game as his mind kept going. _'and seeing you every day, and catching you in the shower.. Oh man don't think of him in the shower.'_ With this he put his face into the bed to hide his a groan.

Wally felt like his heart was going to burst. Dick wasn't one to get so excited so hearing him talk like that made his insides feel like mush. He watched the car go off the edge of the course and blow up. "Damn it." He cursed and looked at the man. "Hey you okay?"

Dick gave him a thumb up from his face down position. "I take it you just won?" he asked in a muffled tone. He took a deep breath and settled himself. "If you come back to work in a team with me.. Maybe my mind will clear up." His icy eyes looked into the deep green ones.

Wally looked down at him. "It's really that stressful man?"

"Yes, but you help center me. You know? It's nice to have someone to talk to that really understands me." He smiled. "When do you find out if you got your acceptance?"

Wally cracked a smile, "By the end of the week hopefully, Batman should actually call you first to see if you need any more help. With Rach quitting it shouldn't be too hard right?"

"I have two empty rooms. And could use the help, I'll put in a good word.. hell I'll beg if I have to." He looked up to him.

Wally smiled. "I appreciate that man." He grabbed a can of salt and vinegar Pringles. "Damn what does it say when my best pal buys all my favorites?" He popped the can and pulled out a stack of chips.

"That I know you very well. And that you don't notice anything but food." he laughed.

He sat up slightly. "Hey I noticed things I notice a lot of things!" He defended.

"Besides food, name me something you care about just as much." He stated tossing him a coke before opening himself one.

Wally licked his lips. _'You. Everything about you.'_ "Innocent lives." He answered the TV screen casting a soft light on his freckled cheeks.

Dick's face fell. Oh right that was a good one. "Me too dude me too. I'm sorry that was a dick statement."

"It's okay man, I care about you too, all my friends make me happy." The speedster laughed.

"I care about all of you too." he said softly.

Wally sighed and stretched. "Today has been a good day huh?" He asked taking a drink of his drink.

Dick nodded. "I've truly missed seeing you. I'm glad your not to busy for me. So if you make it on my team would you move into the tower?"

"Well yes that's the whole reason of leaving. To get away from Roy."

"Is he that bad?"he asked stretching.

"You come stay two you'll leave before the first day is up." Wally stated matter of factly.

"Is that a challenge? Sounds like one." he asked a cocky smile on his lips.

"Yes." He said narrowing his eyebrows.

"Fine tomorrow we sleep at your place. You'll have to share a be with me. 'Cuz you put me on the sofa and Roy may try and have his way with Mr. I'm irresistible you know?"

"Oh he's not going anywhere near my husband." Wally raised his brow before having a fit of laughter. It felt like they were teens again.

Dick laughed and threw his arms over his shoulders. "I'm so lucky to have such a big strong man to protect me." His voice held his laughter.

"I'm not that much bigger." His body tensed. As he looked towards the TV "So another round?"

Dick pulled away when he tensed up. "Okay..." he started another race hoping he didn't just push to far with his joke.

* * *

Wally wasn't sure what had happened but at some point he had fallen asleep. When he awoke he could see the red digital clock that read 2:11. It was more of a distance away from him. As he shifted uncomfortably he huffed pulling out a controller and can of pringles that he had been laying on. He tossed them aside and sigh at the instant relief. He moved slightly to his right and felt his arm caught. As he fought to move he realized he had fallen sleep right next to Dick. Boy wonder had pined him down with his leg tangled in his while Walls arm was wrapped around his shoulders. All it would take is for to move his arm down under his neck and he'd be free. He could twist his leg until it was free as well and then move to the lazyboy that he had spend many nights on.

Or...

Wally decided to keep still pretend that he hadn't woken up and caught himself in a pretzel cuddle session with his best friend. He closed his eyes burning in his memory the feeling of having his one true love right next to him. Dick nuzzled into his neck in that moment. Even with just a small size difference he managed to make himself fit perfectly against the older man. The bare of his legs soft and warm. He shifted sightly moving closer in his sleep to him. A peaceful look on his face. Wally shuttered as his warm breath tickled his neck. He was so comfortable. Taking a deep breath of the cologne that sunk into Dick's skin. He pressed his hand to his chest and tapped softly feeling the steady beat of the sleeping man's heart. "I love you." He whispered.

Dick got the best night of sleep he'd gotten in months. Holding onto the dream filled with Wally whispering sweet nothing's to him. Something he didn't realize he wanted so much until then. He stretched as he woke up before opening his eyes feeling his body push into something warm and soft his eyes snapped open before he relaxed. How had they ended up as this tangled mess? Wally shifted and pressed morning wood into Dicks side. Mumbling something under his breath. He looked peaceful almost and had it not been for his raging erection maybe the morning entanglement would have been a cute one.

Dick bit his lip to stifle his soft whimper. His eyes snapped closed as his body reacted and pushed back. Now both erections where trapped between them. The speedster must have been dreaming because he let out a grunt noise making his hips buck against him. "Oh that feels good." He mumbled his eyes still closed. This time Dick couldn't stop himself. A small moan left him lips echoing in the room softly. He kept his heart rate down and kept the appearance of sleep up. Shifting once more Wally fluttered his green eyes open. He stopped all movement as sleep left his body. Dick shifted but didn't open his eyes. He slowly stretched acting like he was just waking up.

Wally scrambled away his painfully ready cock catching him off guard. It was hard for him to even get half mass most the time. He sat up and then decided to make a quick stop the bathroom. He didn't say a word as he sped out of the room leaving the half sleep acrobat in his bed. He stripped completely naked stepped into the shower. He turned it on and the warm water greeted him. He sighed as he gripped his member and played out his fantasies from his brain. Pumping up and down his head fell against the wall. This is what his sex life consistent of now. Jacking off in a hot shower while he usually tried not to think about his best friend, but today he didn't stop the images of Dick on his knees sucking him off. He relished in it moaning softly as he released all over the white bathroom tiles. "Oh Dick."

Dick chewed his lip, shifting uncomfortably. He covered his head in a pillow. He couldn't bring himself to take care of his aching member. One he couldn't help but think that's when Wally would walk in. Two it wasn't fair to Star. He could go to her room.. give her what she wanted. But that didn't seem right either. Training.. that's what he'd do.. work it off.

Wally cleaned off his body and the wall. He got out and got dressed in fresh clothing he shook his red hair out walking in the the hall.

Dick was sweaty and working hard in the training room. He left a note and breakfast for Wally on the kitchen counter. Knowing he'd stop there. **I'm in the gym, if I'm going to be at your place tonight better get my training in now. Eat up and come down to keep me company?**

Wally helped himself to some of the hearty breakfast that was left for him, and then grabbed an apple walking leisurely into the gym. He didn't say a word as he let his eyes watched the leader for a long while.

Dick finished up his set, landing with a backflip in front of Wally. "Hey..I should shower... And then let the challenge begin."

Wally nodded. "Okay I'll go clean up your room."

Dick took a long shower his mind drifting to a certain red head. He found himself frustrated as he walked into his room in just his mask and a towel. "Forgot clean clothes ..."

If Dick was trying to torture the poor Speedster it was working a little bit too well. With a grocery bag in hand he had filled it with wrappers and coke cans. He had made the bed and was putting away the controllers when a very naked Richard had come into his room. He had every reason to be in there. Wally took a deep breath and tried to pretend it was just like being in the locker room at Mount Justice.

Dick quickly dressed. His back to the Speedster, it was littered with both bruises and scars it came with the job. He pulled boxers on under the towel before dropping it. Wally hadn't seen him naked since they were living together and usually it was just aforementioned gym showers. And for some reason he was suddenly shy about it.

Once dressed he smirked. "Wish to take the rest of the supplies?" his smirk grew. "And see if we can make him not want to be there?"

Wally nodded, "yeah I'll carry the trash you get the rest of the stuff?" He asked grabbing his phone.

Dick threw most of it in a duffle bag. Before realizing something. "This will be the first time I'm in your apartment." he stated half musing to himself. Her texted Star. _**'Hey beautiful I'm going to Wally's tonight. He made a bet with me I have to see through.'**_

Star had decided to take the day off and as she got his text she suddenly felt more alone than ever. _**'I will talk to you tomorrow then.'**_ She sat at the crowded cafe knowing that the love of her life wasn't interested in her being his life.

Dick sighed. Putting his phone away. "Tomorrow will be hard ...I can't do this to her anymore. Your right, you ass."

Wally stuck out his tongue before moving to the garage. "I hope Roy hasn't burned down the place..."

"Put that away or put it to use." he joked moving to his bike. "Should I drive myself?"

"Don't threaten me with a good time D. You wish you could feel what this tongue can do." He laughed as he grabbed his keys. "Yeah sure." He didn't want to go with out him but he wasn't about to voice it. Wally got in his car. And turned on his stereo.

Dick laughed. _'oh if you only knew.'_ he followed closely behind Wally which wasn't hard he easily kept up with the sports car. Dick was lost in thought as the drove the ten minutes it took to get to the apartment.

Wally made the thirty minute drive in ten. He took a deep breath grabbed the bag full of food. He walked in and smirked "Welcome to the bachelor pad." Roy was no where to be seen but the family room had been trashed.

* * *

Jason happened to be walking through the cafe right then, perfect timing? Perhaps. "Why do sad gorgeous?" He asked his voice like smooth chocolate.

Star head snapped up as she looked around. He was the one who had haunted her dreams at night. "Jason. You should not be here." She stated looking around.

He slipped a hand over her shoulder. "I shouldn't do a lot of things." he pulled out a chair and turned it around sitting on it backwards. "He stand you up again?"

"He didn't even remember what today is. I don't think he loves me the way I love him." She cried into her hands.

"What is today princess?"he stood up, he took a deep breath.

"We've been a couple for two years now." She whispered.

Jason thought on things. He carefully took one of her hands."He's an idiot. You can do better than him." He pulled her to standing. "I am taking you out. End of story no saying no."

Star looked down. "Jason someone..." She was caught off guard as he pulled her up out of the seat.

Jason took her out of the cafe. His fingers laced with hers. "Let them see."

Star clutched her jacket as he pulled her along the street the good thing about Jason is he had similar features as her boyfriend. Tall dark hair piercing blue eyes. From a distance someone would think it was Dick, how ever the white stripe in his bang always gave away the truth. Her eyes watched as people passed but no one luckily gave a second look to the pair. "Jason...where are you taking me?"

Jason smirked. "To my bike doll. Then on the day you deserve."

* * *

Dick looked around and started to clean the living room."So he's a slob. I can see how the could be annoying."

Wally scoffed. "Roy!" He called. When he got no response he walked to the hallway and opened the first door on the left. The door banged open and two girls instantly cried out. One was on top of Roy the other scrambling to cover her naked body. There was bottles of liquor everywhere and Roy seemed fazed at all. "Walls, Bat Boy..." He greeted. The blonde on top of him slowly shrank down her hand covering her ample chest. "Ladies this is my roommate I was telling you about and his fearless friend Dick aka Robin or Robbie he loves both those names." The small black hair girl eye Wally before turning back to Roy.

Wally stood his arms folded as he sat back watching the scene play out. "Well I'd share but I don't want to and we all know what a prude Walls is anyways so just shut the door and we'll be out in about an hour." Roy stated proudly. Wally slammed the door. As the sound of one of the girls moaned a bit dramatically. He rose a brow as he waited to hear 'good lord, get me the hell out of here.'

"Great now I have to kick his ass." he stated with a dramatic sigh before going back to cleaning up. "I'll add drunken whore to the list." He bent over picking up some more of the garbage.

Wally grabbed the bag and using his powers zoomed around until the entire living room was spotless. He stopped taking a breath as the bag was full. "I wish I could say this is the first and only time I've walked in on him with... Women over."

"Like I said he's a whore... We need to get him hooked on somebody instead of just prostitutes."

Wally smirked before grabbing a box of Cheez-its. "Well I think it's time for round too."

"Start it up my man." He climbed onto the couch resting his legs over the arm of it. "So far I'm not leaving."

"Oh it's only been ten minutes."

Dick started a game, his brain churning. **_'_** _Walls if you're here, there is nothing that could make me leave._ ** _'_** he nodded. "We'll see."

Wally fired up the game and soon was laying on his best friends lap. "Oh you think I'll let you win. Not happening."

"Let me win?" He scoffed before giving him a run for his money.

Wally pressed on his controller watching the screen intently. This is when Roy came out with both girls in his arms. "Awe look the two lovers, playing games." He smirked. At least all of them were dressed this time. Dick flipped him off keeping up his Assault. He didn't even look up. This made Roy laugh harder.

Wally, being caught off guard nearly fell off the couch as he launch up off Dick lap. "Gees Roy."

Dick rose a brow at his best friend."You okay?"

Wally character was attacked and killed instantly. "Damn it." He groaned. The blonde smirked and spoke directly to Roy. "So they are more than friends?"

Dick looked to her, then his friend dangling halfway off the sofa."I'm more to him, then you'll ever be to our resident man whore over here."

Roy look a tad hurt as he glared at Dick. Wally didn't say a word as his ears were bright red. "Ladies let's blow this fag fest."

Dick smirked to Wally nudging him as he watched the three leave the apartment. "Told you he'd leave first."

Wally nodded but didn't say a word as hit the restart button. It was clear Roy's comments always seemed to shake the over confident young man. He just felt ten times worst now that his best friend was hearing and being the butt end of the Archers jokes too.

Dick looked up at him. "I didn't upset you did I?"

Wally grabbed his juice giving him a solemn look. "No I just hate Roy. Because I don't abuse women like he does. _Fag_ his favorite name for me." his lips were pursed as he let his gaze drop. "I don't think he hears it the way I do, you know? It wasn't funny the second time he said it and it's still not funny now."

"He's an idiot. Don't let him get to you. He can't keep a girl to save his life and it probably bothers him." Dick reasoned touching his shoulder.

Wally nodded rubbing his nose and looking up at the screen. "I just will be so happy to get out of this place."

"And come be at the Tower with my fine ass." he joked winking. "I hate seeing you like this. You're so UN-Wally."

Wally gave him a small smile. "I'll be okay. Anywhere but here. Even if I don't get in to the team I'm going to find a different place.

"You're coming to the Tower. Whether or not you're on my team." he announced.

Wally peeked up at him. "If I get on another team wouldn't it make sense to live at their place?"

"Nope." He said pulling off his glasses now that it was just the two of them. "You'd miss me too much."

Wally smirked letting the playful attitude coming back. "You better put in a good word then to the big boss man."

"Already did."

Wally dropped his controller as he his head snapped back towards him. "WHAT?!" He jumped up and was looking at him. "Whendidyou?"

"This morning while you were in the shower." he smirked. "I called him. Complaining I needed more help. That I had some difficult missions coming up. Mentioned you. I said I enjoyed working with you."

Wally didn't hide the grin as he gently slugged him in the arm. "AND?! What did he say?"

"You'll have to wait for your call." he replied stretching his arms up.

"Oh great now I'm going to be all anxious waiting." He stood up tapping his chin.. "oh Christ I going to get some nachos." He stood and dashed to the kitchen.

Dick sighed. "What do I get if I tell you?" he asked stretching out more putting his legs up.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at him in the kitchen.

"Make it worth my while and I might tell you what he said."

Wally suddenly had very bad thoughts cross his mind. _'I'll suck you until you come?'_ "Uh you want some of my nachos?"

"You got to do better then that." he leaned over the sofa.

"Let you win the next four rounds?" Wally smirked as he came back with a plate of nachos. "What do you want?"

Dick thought on it. _'Something you won't give me.'_ "You have to ...hmmm owe me a favor one I can ask for no questions asked whenever I choose."

Wally rose his brow as he bounced down on to the sofa. "That's it? seems too easy."

Dick smiled. "It can be anything any time. Deal?"

"Deal..." Wally stopped mid word as he watch Dick pull out his commutator and his face fell greatly. Wally felt his eyes narrow as the man answered his phone.

"Hey Star, What's up?" He asked. He could hear a slight rushing noise that sounded like water as he placed his hand over his ear to hear her better. Hearing her breath in sharply, then the sound of her sweet sad voice sounded in his ear. "Dick, I think we should break up."


	3. RedStar

_Jason smirked. "To my bike doll. Then on the day you deserve."_

* * *

Starfire shuttered at the thought. She had been on Dicks bike so many times but this would be completely different. She was going with his younger brother who was boorish and very cunning in his every move. She wasn't sure what Jason's intentions were, since he could very well just be trying to get back at his younger brother. As they approached the black sleek thin framed bullet bike Star licked her lips feeling a rush of excitement bubble inside one of her stomachs.

"Why do you let him do this to you?" He questioned grabbing the helmet from his side and handing it to her. He sat down steadying himself and then tapped the leather in front of his lap. "How about you drive doll. I'll teach you how to drive it you don't know already." His hand moved to her left hip.

She looked down at the bike suddenly fearful. "I don't know I am not experienced." She lifted her leg and sat down on the bike.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, and placed his hand on hers. Taking it he began showing her the different controls. "I'll help you. You can do it. Just think of it like flying." He breathed into her ear. She did her best to hide the shiver that moved down her back but the smirk on his mouth told her, her efforts were in vain. Once her helmet was on he once again showed her how to put the bike into motion and how to brake. She nodded telling him she understood. He clicked on the bike and the engine roared to life.

Star took a deep breath as the hum from the bike vibrated under her. Despite her not wanting it to it made her stomach burst into a million little butterflies fluttering all around. Lifting her hands on to the handle bars they shook as they showed how nervous she actually was. Richard never let her drive. In fact it was years of fighting side by side before he even let her ride on it with him. Fear of the unknown he often said. Jason soft smoky voice took her out of her thoughts as he told her to go. Such a simple word and yet it made her want to melt into him. She took another deep breath and let the bike move forward slightly.

"You got this _Princess_ there is nothing you can't do." He used his hands around her perfect waist to guide her for turns his hand helping control the speed just until he knew she was comfortable. Star played with the bikes thruster until she had the speed all figured out. Soon she was driving all around the city weaving in and out of traffic just like Dick did when she rode with him. She smiled feeling powerful. The feeling was extraordinary and it made realize why the boy wonder loved it so much. It was flying for humans at least.

As the slowed down at light Jason spoke up. "Alright beautiful, what is your dream day? Let me fill the void for the day." The Alien Princess thought for a moment before she took off driving towards one place she knew would make the stink of rejection better. The busy town faded behind them and soon they were in the mountains driving windy roads that required more control on her part but Jason seem to help by leaning as they moved. Star began to notice how close he was to her his breath on her shoulder, his chest pressed against her back. A sharp consciousness hit her full force. She couldn't remember the last time Dick held her this close.

A brown sign told them they were near a waterfall and Star made a sharp turn into a small parking lot. She slowed and then stopped looking around. Jason turned off the bike and she took off the helmet. Her face was flush as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. "Thank you." She mumbled keeping her eyes down. Jason smiled offering his hand to her. She nervously took it as if sealing her fate. "So why here Princess?" He asked his blue eyes examining the area.

Glancing up at him she gave the softest smile. "This is my spot."

"Your spot?" He echoed slightly confused.

"Yes, most humans have a place they go to ponder on life's misfortunes or perhaps life's joys as well. I've have found peace and tiny bits of myself here." She explained walking up the trail. Jason was right behind following her steps.

"So when I want to find you this is the first spot I'll look."

She turned on her heal and presented her right hand to him. "Here take my hand." Jason took not just the one but both pulling her straight into his chest. He inhaled and slowly exhaled. "You smell like summer." He confessed, his eyes watching hers. Curling her lips up into that smile she used her powers and began to levitate them. She now was holding him up. "Don't be afraid." She warned getting higher.

A million quips ran through Jason's mind but stuck with the most basic one. "Never." It was the honest truth, fear wasn't something he felt often if ever. In fact Bruce had made it clear that was the main reason for his reckless behaviors had he had more **apprehension** he most likely wouldn't have step foot near the Batmobile that night. As they floated higher and higher Kori moved towards the waterfall the mist hitting their faces. Jason thought they were going to the tip top but she surprised him and took him to a small cave like hole just behind the waterfall. Something someone would never see unless climbing or flying.

It was calm as the sound of water rushing down filled the air. Jason looked around the dark cave. It was cooler in here as to be expected. He seemed to sense Kori's uneasiness now. He touched her forearm speaking soft. "Let me show you how a real man should treat you." She instantly sucked in her bottom lip into her teeth. Jason, someone she had always had thought as devilishly attractive. But being Dick's brother she knew he was almost off limits.

 _Almost._

He took a step closer to her and titled her chin up. He used his thumb to pull her lip free. "When was last time he touched you the way you deserve?" Starfire shuddered hearing his question it was enough to make her want to soar to the skies. Years of dating and she couldn't remember when he last touched her without her asking- no begging for it. "I don't recall."

"A woman has needs does she not?" He questioned his voice low and very husky.

Her green gems darted to is lips as she focused on answering his questions. "A woman like me does." He moved closer his sights set it was clear now what he was after. "Let me help you Kori'ander." It hit her lips and a soft moan escaped hers. Her name it was something she hadn't heard in so long. His lips ghosted on hers then in one motion he kissed her pulling her hips flushed with his. It left her reeling.  
 _  
'X'hal he knows what he's doing.'_

Starfire felt her heart began to soar and she let her hands travel over his defined pectoral muscles. Her mouth opened letting have access to her sweet strawberry taste. Jason moaned as his tongue dance with hers. He backed her up to the cool wall of rock. His right hand moved to her hair, the other stayed on her hip. Star was in haze as her legs suddenly was wrapped against him. "I hope.." She broke away for a moment. "I hope I'm not being to forward." She knew this wasn't usually how people acted. Especially not with your boyfriends bother.

Jason smirked. "Not at all my princess. It's me you should worry about." He slipped his hands over her ass squeezing slightly. They rested there for a moment before he moved his left hand up to see if her top head buttons, a zipper, or just pulled off.

Star gasped from his his hands, she was still getting use to the feeling of being touched once more. She grabbed his hand guiding him to the back zipper. "I tried to take him here... He just so busy all the time." She replied with solemn tone in her voice.

Jason groaned. "I'd never be too busy for you." He pulled the zipper down, slowly pulling off her shirt. He smiled watching her exposed perky flesh. He kissed down her neck before taking a nipple into his mouth. She felt her body shiver giving into his wants and her desires. "Jason..." she paused realizing something. She began pulling up on his head. "Jason." She repeated. Her eyes looked sad. "He might not love me anymore but I'm still his considered his girlfriend. I should call him. I need to be single so I can enjoy you." She grabbed her shirt putting it back on.

"I understand." He commented looking flustered and slightly annoyed. He always did feel threatened by his slightly older brother.

She nodded. "Thank you." She pulled away from him and grabbed her commutator. Her heart was fluttering as she opened it and watched the screen light up. Gathering her strength she pushed the icon of his face and brought the device up to her ear. It rang once but she was surprise to hear a curious and light tone instead of his business sharp tone.

* * *

 _"Hey Star, what's up?"_

She gulped looking at Jason's dark blues. Exhaling and shutting her eyes she spoke softly. "Dick, I think we should break up." her voice wobbly. She could feel her chin trembling as she press forward using his silence as her resilience. Even with her eyes welling up. "Dick, I just am calling because you are not here in person, which suddenly seems like a terrible idea." She trailed off before sighing. "Dick, you're the love of my life, but I am not yours and I can't pretend that I'm okay with it." She took a staggered breath before looking at the rushing water. "I think we should break up." She repeated.

Dick went gray."Star." Involuntarily he stood up and moved to look out the window. "I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you...I do love you... But your right..." the dark haired man acknowledged.

And just like that It was like a bomb went off inside her breaking all the courage she had. She felt her knees start to buckle but Jason was right there shouldering her weight. He had confirmed her worst fears. Dick hadn't loved her for a long time. "I'm sorry." She mumbled as tears poured down her face. Jason could feel his blood began to boil. She let go of the device letting it fall as the connection disconnected. She pressed her face into his shoulder. Her entire being shattered. Jason didn't say a word his mouth in a deep frown as he could only hold the poor Tameranean. He wished that things were different, but now perhaps he could show her how she should be treated.

How she should be _loved._

"Let me take you home." Jason suggested as her sobs had eventually died down. It was quiet for a moment and Jason thought he might have to repeat himself.

"May I go home with you?" She asked.

"Of course." He affirmed far to quickly. Truth be told Jason did care for Kori, he had for a while and in this moment she could have asked for the fucking state of California and he'd find a way to give it to her. He walked towards the opening. "We'll need your powers to get down." He mused water now spraying and clinging to his dark hair.

She bent down taking her commutator off the ground then stepped forward. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to her. Kissing him she took what joy she could get from the simple action. It was just enough to get them back to the bike. "My powers are effected by emotion so thank you for the kiss."

"You can kiss me any time you want." He replied handing her the helmet. "I'll drive okay?" She nodded putting on the helmet. Clambering over the bike she wrapped her arms around his waist deciding from that moment on, she'd never speak of Dick again, especially not with him. Jason wasn't Dick and for the first time in a long time Kori was grateful for that.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Dick heard the phone click off and he exhaled still looking out the window. This wasn't how he had wanted his break up to go, but despite the sharp pain in the back of his throat deep down he felt relief.

and _guilt_.

Wally was watching him, his own heart sad for what he knew was heartache for both of them. Dick turned around and placed the device back in his pocket. Taking small steps it was clear his mind was still reeling. As he sat down Wally pulled him into a hug. "You find her D she's out there and she'll be the best thing that has ever happen to you." He offered sadly.

"Yeah, whatever you say." He mumbled his own brain firing back a thought that left him more confused. _'I'd rather just have you.'_

Wally for once in his life was quiet as he grabbed the remote. Pressing his lips together he gave him a side glance and waved the remote slightly. "Wanna take your mind off it?"

Dick nodded he rolled to his side, and then let his head move onto Wally's knee. If Wally cared he didn't seem to show it at all. ' _Way to live up to your name Dick.'_ The young man thought beating himself up inside his brain. Kori had been the best girlfriend and he couldn't even treat her as she deserved.

Wally had wondered if Dick would notice that his hand had absent minded been playing with his dark strands. Using his right hand, he handed him the controller and placed his feet on the table. "I'll let you win this round." He said softly as that want would change the atmosphere more dumb ass jokes.

"I don't need a pity win." He answered almost purring at the soft touch. "Sometimes I wish I was old enough to drink."

Wally sighed looking down at him. "It really isn't that great, trust me." He insisted.

Dick sighed. "I'm sure I'll get black out drunk once, wake up wishing I was dead and never do it again." and in that moment nothing sounded better. He wasn't a fool and knew how drinking could take away the guilt and pain even if was just for the night.

"I played with it a lot after high school, it actually not good for my powers so I decided if I want to keep myself healthy." He shrugged.

This seemed to capture Dick's attention. His icy blues were darker than when they first had arrived at the apartment. Wally knew they must be effected by his emotions. "Did you dabble in it for fun? Or because you were aching?" Wally frowned as this wasn't quite the emotion he was hoping for but there was and it settled like a dark blanket around them.

He licked his lips being the same Wally he was when he was with his best friend. "You know life wasn't as simple as it was... So it was mostly because I was sick of feeling nothing."

"What was bothering you so much?" Dick asked unable to hide his curiosity. He felt like Wally and him were each others confidants and to hear this new info was a little bit shocking.

 _I left you._

"Well I mean at first it was like I didn't feel like I really belonged. And I wanted to make the most out of life. Then Art..." He paused looking up to the ceiling. He never liked talking about her. Even saying her name left a knot the size of brick in his stomach. "Well I honestly thought moving in together would be fun and exciting but we bickered about everything. God it was every fucking little thing. Like how I made coffee, or how she never ever picked up her make up, leaving it all over the damn counter." He bit recalling the hard time. _'Not to mention I couldn't get my dick up for her.'_

His green pupils glued themselves to his friends shirt. "I just thought if I could find something that kept me happy then everything would work out." He admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Wally once again let his right shoulder come up in a shrug. "D, you had the team, and gorgeous girl... my stuff just seemed trivial. I wasn't going to bother you with my little bumps."

"I'm your best friend, and you're mine. You can tell me anything." Dick pressed, closing his eyes.

Wally bit his lip hearing the words from his friend he wondered how he would react if he did tell him everything. Without really thinking about it Wally opened his damn mouth once more. "Actually I think I am in love with someone, but they aren't really available." Even as he said it he couldn't believe it had come out.

Dick squeezed his eyes shut as he prayed his voice wouldn't deceive him. "Oh? Tell me about them? I didn't know..."

"Well, I just am figuring it out myself." The speedster reasoned. "Dark hair, perfect skin toned, tallish, smart, kind, and understanding. But like I said it will never happen."

Dick sighed and shifted. "And why not Walls? You're amazing, you could have anyone you wanted. Are they in a relationship?"

 _'First off he's male and straight.'_ Wally shook his head feeling a headache coming on. "Yes a strong and happily one at that." He lied.

Dick nodded his stomach twisting more and more. "I'm sorry man. Her loss. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Right oh well." He grabbed the controller and pressed start menu.

Dick opened his eyes and followed his lead. "What name do you want on your door?" He asked trying to get a happy subject.

Wally looked confused. "You mean if I-"

"You're going to be on my team man, you know it."

He couldn't stop the smile that formed from the statement. "Well in that case I guess... KF?"

Dick smirked. "Okay and your going to be ready for long training days?" It was like he was testing him to see if he'd really be down for what was about to come.

"Born ready. I actually am out of shape so it will be good."

This made the Boy Wonder laugh. "You can run circles around me."

"It's about the only thing I can do."

"Don't worry we'll get you back to your glory days, want me to throw in some circus training for free?" He teased the mood in the room going back to the normal way it was before.

"Oh harhar. I'll take want ever my fearless leader gives me."

"I'll be teaching you." The acrobat countered.

Wally smirked looking back at him. "It will be hard to fail then."

"I'm a stricter teacher than you think."

This didn't even make Wally blink. "I'm a diligent student."

Dick smirked. "Maybe I'll teach you the Cyr Wheel it's how I relax." Wally's brows furrowed as he thought.

"You mean the giant hula hoop?"

He nodded fervently. "Yeah that thing. . It takes a lot of muscle control."

"Shit I'm screwed then." He giggled poking him in the taut abdomen. Dick pushed his hand away slightly amused.

"If your diligent, you can master it." He smirked brightly if only for a second."Thank you for being my best friend." He didn't know what he would have done if not for Wally.

Wally eyes glimmered as he looked as his friend. "Thanks for being mine man."

AND just like that peace was restored to the two troubled men. Even if was just for a moment. They were proving to be the best thing for each other.


End file.
